1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thermostatic valve for hot water radiators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known valve of this kind (DE-PS No. 12 61 722) an insert thereof is provided with a sleeve which surrounds both the closing member and the end thereof which is tapered. Turning the actuating shank produces a throttling cross section of variable size relative to the supply orifice. A split ring retains the insert axially and a setting element is provided having a plurality of axial screws. The circumference of the setting element has faces for engaging a spanner and the middle part thereof carries a seal for the spindle of the closing member. In addition, the setting element is connected to a scale so that, with the aid of the spanner, the insert can be set at a desired throttling position.